


Team Full of Children

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: After a long practice, the women are beyond excited when Zach shows up with Baby Ertz. And he's got them wrapped around his little finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time, no see. I know I haven't really been writing, but things kind of just got away from me while at school. Not sure how much more or how often I'll be writing in general, so I guess just stay tuned in case I let out random fics/updates. Anyways, this was a prompt I got on my tumblr, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I feel like it's been so long since I actually sat down to write so, this might not be any good, but I hope you like it.

Julie crouched down when she saw Zach set their little boy on the ground. She urged her little man to make his way over. Giggles escaped from both mother and son as Baby Ertz wobbled over to where his mother was waiting. 

“Come on, baby. Almost there, almost there.” She swept him up as soon as he was close enough. The little boy squealed and giggled as his mother spun him around in her arms. “Look at you.”

The blonde let out a loud laugh seeing her boy scrunch up his face in disgust, most likely due to her sweaty self. 

“My turn, my turn, my turn.” Christen repeated as she held her arms out for the toddler. 

The youngest Ertz went willingly, loving the attention from his Auntie Press. The woman pressed kisses all over his face, causing him to giggle each time. His little hands found themselves on each side of Christen’s face, lightly slapping them in his own way of fun. 

“You are just the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” She cooed, exaggeratedly rocking the boy back and forth as he smiled, making hers grow even wider. 

“HEY!” She heard multiple voices shout from just behind her. 

Christen turned around, rolling her eyes when she found a few women fixing her with a small glare or appalled expression. 

“What about me?” Mallory asked, walking over and tugging on the older woman’s arm like a young kid would do when trying to get their mother’s attention. She put on the puppy eyes that she’s learned to use from Tobin. And just as an added measure, she allowed her bottom lip to jut out a tiny pit. 

“You’re very adorable, Mal. You too, Moe. I wouldn’t forget about my babies.” Christen added before turning her attention back to the kid in her arms. “Hi, Cole.”

“And what about me?” Tobin grabbed Christen from behind, pulling the two closer, as she made funny faces at Cole from over the brunette’s shoulder. 

“You are too, babe.” Christen pressed a small kiss to Tobin’s cheek. “Definitely in my top ten.”

Tobin gasped. She let her arms drop from their position, staring incredulously at her soon-to-be wife. “I’m not even in your top three? How is that possible?”

“Well I mean there’s this kid right here, and then my babies over there.” Christen started to say as she pointed to where Mal, Moe, and Lynn were juggling the ball with Lindsey, Emily, and Sam. “And then I can’t leave out my other babies, Morena and Khaleesi, and then my beautiful niece. But you’re still up there.” 

“I’m hurt, Chris. Truly hurt.” 

“Don’t worry, you’re my number one on a different list.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. The list where I want to…” Christen turned and began whispering in Tobin’s ears, so softly no one could hear them. But the look on Tobin’s face told them all they needed to know.

“Okay, okay. I’m taking my godson away from you before you start corrupting him with your dirty minds.” Crystal declared, stealing the baby from the older woman. 

“But I’m not done yet.” Christen whined. 

“It’s okay, Mama. You’ve still got me!” Mal shouted as she hopped onto Christen’s back. The older forward stumbled forward, needing to grab onto Tobin to save her from tumbling to the ground. 

“Don’t forget me!” Morgan came barreling into them from the side, knocking all the woman to the floor. 

The rest of the team laughed as they pile of bodies groaned and tried to untangle themselves from one another. 

Kelley came over and grabbed Cole from an unsuspecting Dunn and carried him over to the pyramid of women. With Cole still in her arms, she turned on her back, allowing herself to slowly fall on top of Morgan and place Cole on the very top. 

“Doggy pile!”

“Kell! You’re squishing me.” Christen called from the bottom, groaning from the extra weight set on her. 

The shorter Stanford grad scoffed. “I’m not even that heavy. It’s this kid who’s packed on a few pounds since we last saw him. What are you feeding him, JJ?”

Zach chuckled as he picked up his son and carried him away from the stack of women before they could accidentally squish him. “He’s got to buff up so he can be a strong football player when he grows up, just like Dad. Isn’t that right, bud?”

“Uh, no. He’s going to grow up and be a soccer player. Right, Cole?” Crystal asked, stealing the boy back so she could play with him. “Isn’t that right, Jules?”

She set him on the ground and grabbed the closest soccer ball. One careful touch set the ball slowly rolling over to Cole, who did his best to run forward and kick it. 

“Look, it’s in his blood.” Kelley stated, hopping up from her spot on Moe and running over to play with Crystal and Cole. “You’re going to be the best defender the world’s ever known. Well at least on the men’s side.”

“What if he wants to play in the midfield.” Tobin asked, finally breaking free from the suffocating heap of bodies. “It’s way more fun than playing in the back.”

“Says you.” Ali said, coming up to join everyone. 

“I”ve got an idea. We’ll line up, one forward, one midfielder, one defender. Then we’ll give Cole the ball and let him kick it to whoever and that’ll be his position.” Kelley proposed.

“That’s a terrible idea, Kelley.” Emily proclaimed, walking over with Moe on her back. 

“No, it’s not? It’s a solid plan.” Kelley turned around pouting at her girlfriend. “It worked for Amy's kids. And for Cash."

“That was pure luck.”

“Hey, if you’re going to do this, you can’t forget about the keepers. I mean if his father’s pretty decent with his hands, maybe Baby Ertz has what it takes to become #1.” Ashlyn voiced, nudging Zach with her elbow to signal that she’s joking. 

“Up to Jules.” Crystal shrugged. 

Almost all of the team turned their eyes to Julie expectantly. 

“Fine. But if he wants to change his mind later on in life, no one can tell he’s not allowed to. Understood?”

After everyone agreed, Kelley went around pulling a player from each position and setting them up side by side on the sideline. Jane for keeper, Casey for defender, Andi for midfielder, and Lynn for forward. All players Cole was familiar with but not particularly close to. 

Julie set Cole down about five feet away while Crystal placed a ball at his feet. On cue, all the women on the sideline tried to capture Cole’s attention long enough for the boy to pass the ball to them. 

No more than thirty seconds passed by before Cole took two steps back and kicked it. Some may argue that it wasn’t fair. That he doesn’t know how to aim or he isn’t sure what he really wants to do. But it was done. 

Cole had kicked the ball and it found its way to the feet of Casey Short. A loud cheer came from all the defenders on the team as they came over and held their hands out for Cole to high five. 

“He got it from his mama!” Kelley screamed as Julie picked him up and placed him on her hip.

“That’s right.”

“I bet a round of drinks that Cassius can get the ball past Cole.” Syd wagered. 

“I’ll take that bet. But considering that Cole just started running not that long ago and Cassius is over a year older, you buy two rounds of drinks if Cole wins.” Julie offered her hand to Syd, who took it and gave it a firm shake. 

“Am I allowed to enter Ryan and Luke into this little competition?” Amy joked. 

Tobin and Christen elected to stay behind and watch as everyone congregated around the goal with the little ones. 

Most of the adults rallied behind either Ryan, Luke, Cassius, or Cole. Loud cheers could be heard all over as Jane let each shot slip past her. And after each goal, every boy was picked up into the air in celebration. 

“Look at the future of the USMNT. Maybe they can win now.”

The midfielder next to her laughed. "Harsh truth. Are we going to be contributing to the player pool anytime soon?” Tobin asked, her arms wrapped around Christen’s middle from behind. 

“How about you and I focus on getting married first? Then we can talk kids. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.” Tobin answered. “So, I was wondering if there was any chance I’ll get to see you in that dress before the wedding?”

Christen chuckled, turning around in Tobin’s arms so they were face to face. “Not a chance, Heath. Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before our wedding day.”

“Okay, fair enough.” Tobin leaned in to kiss Christen softly. “Any chance I’ll get to see you without the dress on?”

“Tobin Heath, if you’re asking me when you’ll get to see me naked…” Christen lowered her voice, a much huskier tone coming out in a whisper into Tobin’s ear. “Then my answer is, tonight. But only if you’re a good girl.”

“I...I can...I’m a good girl.” Tobin stuttered, her jaw dropping at all the possibilities that lay in store for her later tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't have even written this, but it was a product of my procrastination. Let me know what you think.


End file.
